


A Child Can Grow

by Viodetta



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viodetta/pseuds/Viodetta
Summary: Just a history rewrite of the Dream-SMP Tommy centered.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Historic Documents





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so please excuse me if you don’t like it.

An infant is born in a brand new world, and starts a new era of the world. The first steps were unstable, as an annoying infant, things didn’t go well for him. His first lesson has been taught on the first day he is born—Learn to follow rules. Two days later, the infant and the Texan teamed up against two people to fight for their houses. But things didn’t go as planned, the god himself came in and disturbed the fighting, and took the discs—The most important thing to the infant, as it is the god's own. The first war of the infant against the god, the first war of the world, the first war of the whole universe broke out. The Texan as an ally of the infant, decided to take the discs back for the infant, as a result, he only managed to take back one of the discs. The two can’t face the god alone. Just at the right time, an old friend appears. The three won the battle in a hard way, but the infant took back his most treasured items. The god decided not to give up, so he took his revenge as the two friends were enjoying the short time of peace. The second battle broke out, as the two friends tried countless times to take the discs back, but all resulted as a failure. The infant was finally beaten down, but he wasn’t willing to give up yet. The friends know exactly what to do, and have tricked the god once again, as leaving the god there, all alone. But the god played a small trick, which resulted in the friends going into war again. As tension rises, both finally decide to complete a trade, and take the discs back in their hands. The war ended, as the long hoping peace came, as the infant evolved into a toddler. 

The toddler, who started a business along with a musician, went into some conflict with his old ally, the Texan. As a business which is illegal, the two find it hard to start making money, so they decided that they will trick the people into giving them materials, and provide them with the illegal drugs. The business was going well but went terribly wrong as people started to get suspicious with them, and a battle announced its start. The old friend came to the rescue, and along with the help of a “trustworthy” person and a furry, the toddler successfully escaped the battle and claimed the victory of the battle. The musician led everyone including the toddler, the old friend, the “trustworthy” person, and the furry to start a brand new chapter of the world’s history. The toddler followed the musician's footsteps, and started the dynasty of a country. But not long after, they received a message from the god saying that they are still under his control even though they are a nation. The musician wasn’t too happy about that, so he decided to declare independence. As another war starts, the countrymen fight hard. Lacking weapons, resources, and planning, the countrymen went down with a quick speed. The “trustworthy” person has revealed his true identity, as a cooperator of the god, made the independence hope fall into ashes. The toddler, seeing his country at risk and danger, came to face the god again. He was defeated, and lost his country. There’s no way that the toddler can save his country anymore, but he decided to give the god, his enemy from the start, the treasured discs for the country’s independence. This being an interesting deal, made the god accept the trade. At that moment, the toddler became a child.

As the country entered its independence, the musician made the child his Vice President. Starting the nation with the original five countrymen, and two new members. But civil war started as the country just got in shape. The musician, as the creator of the country, realized that his people are not in his control and not listening to his decrees, so he decided to host an election. As the relationship of the members grew tense, the god and its friends took this as a chance to take the country back to their control again. The election started shortly, and according to the votes, the musician won. But he was too confident before the results came out, so he allowed a ram and a drug seller to combine votes. This resulted in the musician and the child getting exiled from the country by the ram. The musician started to lose himself, wondering if the trust is real or not. Being betrayed two times made the musician want to blow his own creation up, and convinced the child to join his plan. The child of course, loves his country, so he tries to stop the musician from blowing the country up. But the musician didn’t listen, his fears and anxiety has gotten him to the point where he thinks no one trusts him, no one is on his side, and not a single person understands him. On November 16th, the musician performed his last symphony, and the child, in a mixture of sadness, anger, and shock, moved into his pre-teen stage.

The old friend, becoming the country’s new president, still keeps the pre-teen as his Vice President. The country seemed to go well after rebuilding, until the pre-teen and an enderman decided to blow one of God's friend’s house up. The pre-teen was too reckless and didn’t think about his actions, and what it will lead to. The house incident resulted in God building an obsidian wall surrounding the country, claiming that if the old friend doesn’t exile the pre-teen, he will deal off the country and make it die itself. The old friends struggle on both sides, his best friend or his country. After a few minutes of thinking that seemed like a century, the old friend made the decision to exile the pre-teen. It was devastating news to the pre-teen, but the ghost of the musician accompanied him during the exile. It was lonely, cold, and bitter during the exile, as the pre-teen slowly started to lose his mind as well. His sadness piles up and resulting him wanting to commit suicide. But at the last moment he remembers that he has something to save, to protect, and to hang on to. The pre-teen decided to break free of the God's control, and went to find his brother—The blood god. After a long explanation, the blood god was willing to keep the pre-teen for a while, but wanting to destroy the country at the same time. Everything seemed to go fine, until a conflict broke out. The community house, as the oldest building in the world, got blown up, and the God was mad. The God blames the pre-teen on the action, but the pre-teen was with the blood god the whole time. Everyone in the world gathered at the ruins of the community house, as an argument between one of the most bonded friends. The pre-teen and old friend argued, and things weren’t looking good. As the argument went on, the treasured item, the discs, was given to the God. Finally accomplishing his goal, the God and the Blood god united to destroy the country. Giving the countrymen one final day to prepare for the final war of the country. Everyone accepts the return of the pre-teen, and does everything they can to try to save their country. 24 hours pass by quickly, and the country turns into ashes as tnt falls from the sky. Nothing was left, everything was done and can’t be returned. The pre-teen, in tremendous sadness, sings the anthem one last time with the countrymen, as the cold rain falls down on their cheeks and skin. 

The God was satisfied with the doomsday, but not so satisfied with the power that he has. He sent out a message to the old friend and the pre-teen, inviting them to a mountain where they would meet the god again. As the two friends arrive, the final battle of the discs begins. But as the battle rages on, the two friends lose as the god shows how powerful he is by tricking the pre-teen with the fake discs. Taking the friends to his real base, the god shows the friends where his power, his leverage, and all his control comes from. Just as the old friend was about to get killed, everyone in the world comes to the rescue. The god faces its punishment, and gets put into a prison which is not escapable. The two friends sit on the bench where all the dreams started, and the pre-teen turns into a teen.

The peace finally arrives, after all the chaos that everyone has been through. The teen decided to pay visits to the God, as he says that he has a book of reviving. Everything went well, as the calmness spread around the world. But things went wrong on a particular visit. The prison security system breaks down and the teen is trapped in the cell with his worst enemy, the god together. The teen was worried, but he’s sure that he will get out of here with no trouble. After a few days of being together, things come to a breaking point. The teen got the God mad, and everything collapsed, as the teen’s body fell on the ground, with no sign of life. The teen faced too many hardships and problems, but also gained valuable friendship and trust. The curtain closes and the scene falls silent. As a sound of a tear falls to the ground, the teen turns into a ghost, and relives from the life that he has been through.


	2. Explanations and thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some explanations of the passage and some of my thoughts.

Characters  
The infant/toddler/child/pre-teen/teen-Tommyinnit  
The old friend-Tubbo  
The God-Dream  
The Texan-Sapnap  
The musician-Wilbur Soot  
The “trustworthy” person-Eret  
The fox-Fundy  
The ram-Schlatt

Some of my thoughts on the passage  
I know this is my first time writing and I’m literally just reciting the Dream SMP story timeline, but I wanted to appreciate Tommy for creating such a fantastic fantasy and being such a big role in the whole story. I’m writing the timeline mostly from Tommy’s perspective, so not all events are included. Please excuse my bad writing and thank you for reading.


End file.
